Flamerion
Technology at its best: Flamerion consists of a molten lava core contained in a self-refrigerating capsule designed to hold the heat without melting. The fire in the core is managed and deployed through a system of weapons that make Flamerion a killing machine. Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Arguably one of the BEST Artifacts in the game, this machine will destroy almost everyone in his way. Though its Stamina costs and cooldowns make that really questionable... It specializes in making its foes weak to Fire and utterly destroying them with his heavy-hitting Fire-based skills. Pros: *Artifact trait means he's immune to all status effects *Despite being a Metal monster, it has Fire-based attacks *Tons of heavy-hitting moves *Single Burn + Ignite + Bleed, which takes away 45% Health each turn! *CDDA move + Extra Turn. Though that doesn't patch up one of his Cons. Cons: *High cooldowns. All of his best skills have at least a 3 CD. *Only has Fire Hack as an AoE Fire-based skill, meaning he can't abuse Fire Weakness a lot. *His only Special-based skill that's worth using is Max Burn, which is not very outstanding *Best moves cost a lot of Stamina *Stats aren't all that cutting anymore *''Cooldown Self-Reset'' has a whopping 6 CD. Recommended Moveset Flaming Overkill *Fire Hack (AoE 40 Fire dmg + Fire Weakness, 55s, 3 CD) *Max Burn (AoE 40 Special dmg + Burn, 45s, 3 CD) *Max Damage (80 Fire dmg, 50s, 3 CD) *Max Flamethrower (Burn + Ignite + Bleed, 65s, 4 CD) That's up to 45% of their health lost in a single turn! Since Flamerion will be recharging every other turn due to his absurd Stamina costs, there will mostly be a turn in which you'll find yourself FORCED to recharge due to his cooldowns. Plus without Cooldown Self-Reset, you can fit all Flamerion's best attacking skills, so that's a plus. Fire Hack is a must-have. Who doesn't love applying Fire Weakness if it has a tandem with your other skills? Max Burn is there for the sake of having a second AoE skill, plus AoE 40 Special dmg + Burn with 95% accuracy is nice all things considered. Max Damage is for maximum damage output, that's it. It hits like a meteor falling from space if Fire Hack is used beforehand, so keep that in mind. Max Flamethrower is there to destroy Tanks with, as the sheer amount of Torture effects will quickly burn out their health. Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Something Is Cooking... * Cooldown Self-Reset (Self-CDDA + Extra Turn, 40s, 6 CD) * Fire Hack * Max Damage * High Temperature / Max Flamethrower / Minimize Precision (30 Fire dmg + Bleed + Burn, 45s, 2 CD) / (45 Fire dmg + 50% Daze, 42s, 2 CD) This set is based around abusing Fire Weakness to the fullest. Cooldown Self-Reset is there so Flamerion can re-use his Fire-based skills, as they have long cooldowns. Fire Hack is there to apply Fire Weakness, and it's also Flamerion's sole AoE Fire-based skill. Max Damage is his most damaging Fire-based skill, so it's a must-have. For his final skill, High Temperature can be used for having another damaging Fire-based skill, and it also applies Bleed and Burn to chip away at the foe's Health. Max Flamethrower can also be used to overload an enemy with Torture effects. If you just want to deal damage at the cost of having no Torture effects, Minimize Precision is there, and it also has a 50% chance of inflicting Daze. Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Recommended Allies * Fire Weakness users such as Remiel, Igneus and maybe Tephra to save Flamerion the hustle of using Fire Hack to setup. * If Cooldown Self-Reset is too trashy for you, you can always have CDDA users instead. The best choices for this are Captain Copperbeard, Dungeon Master and Qinling. * Stamina Regain users. It's almost obligatory as his Stamina costs are absurd. Some suggestions are Jasastur with The Crawling Chaos, Metalisha with Moth Into Flame and Frostbite with Arctic Boost. Goldfield is also great thanks to him being able to heal while giving Stamina via Life Channeling. Category:Metal monsters Category:Artifact Category:Causes Bleed Category:Burn Users Category:Cause Ignite Category:Mechanical book Category:Attacker Category:Cause Elemental Weakness Category:Race monsters